Native Epap-1 is an anti-HIV-1 active 90 K.Da glycoprotein isolated from MTP placental tissue that has been purified to homogeneity using single step lectin affinity chromatography. This work has been conducted under a DBT sponsored research project and the process for the purification of native Epap1—has been patented in India in the Indian patent, March 1999 (191075, 21/Del/1999.                1. Native Epap-1 is a glycoprotein        2. It need to be isolated from a natural source, MTP placental tissue        3. Its yield from natural source is not very high.        4. A product from natural source cannot be used as therapeutic or microbicide.        